Field
An electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery may be recharged and has three or more times higher energy density per unit weight than a conventional lead storage battery, nickel-cadmium battery, nickel hydrogen battery, nickel zinc battery and the like, and may be highly charged and thus, is commercially manufactured for a laptop, a cell phone, an electric tool, an electric bike, and the like, and researches on improvement of additional energy density have been actively made.
In general, a rechargeable lithium battery consists of a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a separator disposed between both of the electrodes, and an electrolyte, and a method of improving performance of the rechargeable lithium battery without having an influence on properties of the electrolyte by adding a functional additive in a small amount to the electrolyte has drawn attention.
As requirement of a rechargeable lithium battery having a high energy density, for example, a battery for an electric vehicle has been recently increased, a high voltage positive active material has been actively researched to improve an energy density through a high voltage, but an electrolyte additive for preventing oxidation of an electrolyte on the interface of an electrolyte with a positive active material is little researched.